The Search For The Stones-Four Winds Combine
by Danny-Blaze
Summary: The Sequel to my other story, Child Of The Underworld, and this time, it's about four cousins who basically need to stop Erebus and Ailuros from capturing all the gods-and you'll see just how many gods they've captured so far.


_**Four Winds Combine**_

 **Hey! So, sorry about what's gonna happen...let's just say...That Cole gets driven away...and that the story's no longer about those original five. Anyways!**

"Run!" Amber yelled as her, Sarah, Sam, and Leo ran from their cells.

They ran into Cole on the way.

"Guys! I-I'm sorry!" He said, almost crying.

"It's fine! Just come on!" Leo said, grabbing his arm.

"No, I mean…" He said, looking down.

A dark shape appeared behind him. The other four yelled, but then Cole looked up and the figure walked towards them. It revealed itself as Erebus. It grinned, and then slashed through the four demigods' rib cages. They looked down, and collapsed. Cole grinned at himself, and then kneeled. Erebus grinned as well.

"Ah, my apprentice. Well done, Prince of Shadows. Trickery, and betrayal of former allies."

Four people ran to Camp Half-Blood, with a satyr in front of them. The first figure, a girl, tucked and rolled down into the camp borders. The next, a boy, ran across the line. Then, two people ran directly to the pine tree and the Parthenos, but they both went around the two borders of Camp Half-Blood. The girl jumped into a tree branch, and stuck out her tongue at a monster that was following them. The boy scrambled up the Parthenos and said,

"Na-na-na-na-na, you-can't-catch-us, because-we're-in-a-camp, na-na-na-na-na!"

The boy and girl high-fived, and then a wind picked them up and carried them down. Jason Grace stood near the other two kids, and he was attempting to put the two on the ground. However, they struggled against the wind. The girl broke free of the wind, and then seemed to actually jump on the wind and go back to the tree. The boy did the same, and then the boy lifted the girl onto his shoulders. He then jumped out of the tree, and the girl and boy both put out their hands, and...floated in midair. Then, they slowly dropped to the ground.

"And that's how it's done, Hercules." The first girl joked, nudging Jason.

Chiron walked up to the four teenagers. "Ah, I see you've met the children of the winds, Jason. These are-" Chiron pointed to the girl on the boy's shoulders. "Elena, daughter of Eurus," He pointed to the boy carrying Elena around. "And her twin brother, Zacarias, son of Zephyrus." Chiron pointed to the other boy. "This is Bazyli, son of Boreas." Chiron pointed to the first girl. "And this is Neomea, the daughter of Notos."

"Wait, so, these kids have names that start with the first letter of their godly parents' names?" Jason asked, holding back a laugh.

"Yes." Neomea replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay." Jason said, about to laugh.

"Hercules-" Bazyli started.

"DON'T call me that." Jason glared.

"Whatever. We could cause a tornado that would pick you up and throw you to Alaska. And then batter you with cold winds. We just have to pray to our dads. So, shut up. And didn't your mom name you after Hera's favorite hero?"

Jason growled and glared. He turned around and stormed **(Oh gods I'm evil.)** back to his cabin. Bazyli and Neomea burst into laughter, high-fiving each other. Elena and Zacarias ran back to the other two.

"What's so funny? Were you guys joking about Jason?" .

"Of course not, Elena." Bazyli chuckled.

' _Idiots.'_ Elena thought.

"Elena!" Zacarias exclaimed.

"Not you." Elena told her brother.

' _Whatever.'_ Zacarias replied through their mental link.

 **Short chapter because I'm trash and writing this before school. Well, some of it. Anyways, uh, yeah. Throw your tomatoes at me all you want, I killed Amber, Sarah, Leo, and Sam. And I turned Cole into a villain. Whatever. Anyways, I'm writing this before school, and I know it's a short chapter, but blame my lack of coffee and my tremendous amount of schoolwork and my crazy hectic school days and my teachers who overwork me! Just Kidding! See you...next time?**


End file.
